Infant à la mode
by little MetallicStars in myMind
Summary: Imagine a murderous pregnant woman throttling her husband in the delivery room. "YOU DID THIS TO ME," she screams as labor pains set in. Only, this is 19th century England, and Sebastian won't settle for that kind of abuse. [mpreg, yaoi]


**Disclaimer**: You know how it goes...

**Warnings**: In the case you were temporarily blinded before clicking on this fanfic, I will repeat: THIS IS MPREG. YAOI with an UNDERAGE character. Do not bitch to me if the genre(s) squick(s) you.

**Author's Note: **It's important to note that this will not be your conventional romance.

Basically, if Sebastian were to pick up his baby in the future and was _realllllyyy_ hungry, he'd eat it.

So yeah...demons don't love humans (x_x), but that's all for the sake of being In Character.

Oh. I think I scared some people away ._.

(beta'd by _EchizenRyomaLover_!)

* * *

I

"If my records are correct, it was a _comment_, not a _question_. Furthermore, one you muttered _after_ I penetrated you, or should I say: you performed the liberty and I was merely your choice in tool." _Tap_, _tap_ went Sebastian's stack of papers, and he smiled down at Ciel, who suddenly looked small and lost in his swivel chair; teeth gritted and tension winding themselves into mosaics across his back. "Really, I hold no such accountability—nor could you justifiably call me a liar."

"_No accountability_…" A tin of fountain pens rolled onto the carpet as Ciel slapped his fingers to the desk. If he were a dragon, he would have easily licked fire across Sebastian until he was as crisped as Bard's bacon strips. "I would have appreciated knowing about demonic sperm that defies all logic and gets me pregnant! Of all the times you could have said something that would have been the right moment!"

"Young master," Sebastian began, fluttering a hand to half-moon lips and cocking an eyebrow self-righteously. To be so unacquainted with demons after all this time dabbling in the underworld was quite laughable. "Your assumption that child-making involves one party is what disturbs me most. After all, I don't recall you having qualms while we stripped down in bath and stole away to your bedroom…Do you?"

Of course Ciel didn't—he had the bruises on his tush to prove it. But now Ciel scoffed and ignored the incendiary comment.

"Then consider timing. For one, we've just received a barrage of missions from the Queen: a London murder of a Russian diplomat in his suite, a cannibalistic spree in the quarters of a warehouse in East Sussex, more Mafia overrunning the opium trade…"

"For another?"

"Did I mention it's biologically _inconceivable_ for a human male to bear children?" _Really, this idiot…_ "How do you suppose I cover this up?"

Here they simultaneously acknowledged the abundance of wool coats, cardigans, and sweaters on Ciel's naturally trim form which gave the impression he had gotten a bit husky instead of four weeks pregnant with demon seed. To keep the peace, Sebastian did not dare mention that one month was barely enough for Ciel's stomach to show. There were so many layers and so much thought put into the disguise that why the topic was broached now, when Ciel felt as bloated as a peach, was a mystery; one Sebastian could only interpret as denial on Ciel's part.

"I'd say you've been doing a spectacular job," said Sebastian sincerely, as he kneeled before his master. To Ciel's disgust, he flattened his palm against the mound of cloth and stroked it like a kitten. "No need for that face!" he chirped. "Now then, shall we see the damage?"

Off with all 33 buttons and lo and behold, a prominently pregnant stomach popped into view. For a moment it startled Sebastian; having forgotten that one month was quite some time to have elapsed, enough time for Ciel's body to undergo noticeable changes because of his characteristically flat abdomen. Tracing a finger upon the slight curvature, Sebastian's mouth smiled furtively. "Perhaps you are mistaken, young master, and have simply eaten too many sweets?"

"I only wish that were the case." Ciel kept balance on the edge of the desk while he kept his attire split open like theater curtains.

"My interpretation is you don't want the child?"

"I don't know." He brushed Sebastian's hand from his stomach, and hunkered down, exhaustion having overtaken his back and his calves from pacing the room earlier before their discussion.

No matter what, all he could remember were fragments of seduction, innocent exchanges that paved the way to the child's conception. It had seemed inevitable, yet it still managed to hit him hard with regret. To Ciel's everlasting disgust, not once did he lay down the line. How could he when was groaning, writhing, arching into the demon's hands? The closest Ciel admitted to consequences was on Sebastian's lap with his grip on the demon's horns and his thighs devouring every painful inch as he willfully plunged themselves together. "At this rate I might just birth your children, my dear Sebastian," Ciel had gasped. "Perchance that would occur is unlikely" was meant to follow but then he was pinned by the shoulders and ground raw into the mattress. Everything else was muffled by a shower of squeaks and possessive snarls.

The sex was good. Ciel couldn't lie about that. But 'my dear Sebastian'? Whatever was he _thinking_?!

Back in the present, Sebastian's fingers cascaded along the taut drum of Ciel's stomach.

"Would you prefer we eradicate it? Demons tend not to care for their young, you see, as a matter of principle. We're akin to serpents and spiders in that sense. Eradication of the organism is not difficult at this stage—a very novice operation of the hands, if you will."

"I presume there are exceptions…?"

"As there tends to be, if you find the right loopholes." His dry, emotionless purr suggested there would be no further explanation. "It's your call."

Of course it would be Ciel's call. But the pressing question was why wouldn't he? What was stopping his butler from annihilating the demonic shrimp nestled behind Ciel's bladder if he casually let the situations escalate to this magnitude? _Two meals for the price of one_, Ciel guessed. He gazed at his lover offhandedly, seeing only what he would expect from a demon. _Probably wants to see me suffer. Nine months as a beached whale, plus childbirth by surgery. Then the Queen's disappointment and everlasting shame on the Phantomhive family as bonuses._ His butler was creative; there was no doubt about that, and neither was there any doubt that Ciel was equally conniving and self-interested.

_But still..._

_Whatever the loophole is…_

"We'll keep it. Won't we, Sebastian?"

"If that is what you wish, my lord, I would be all too willing to take my share of responsibility. Do you forget it is my child too?"

"That would be impossible considering it will be half-demon," Ciel growled with a pointed glare, but accepted Sebastian's hand to help him stumble to his feet. "Earlier you were bemoaning about getting all the blame for the pregnancy, yet you ask me to decide an abortion alone. Honestly, just make up your mind!"

Sebastian watched his master re-button his layers of tops. "The young master does not appreciate my fickleness?"

"Kept to a minimum, I think I'll still be able to tolerate you," Ciel answered, rolling his eyes to neutralize his growing blush. As he gathered himself together and began exiting the study, he struggled to add, "But it feels better knowing you can emulate the anxiety of an expectant father."

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow. "I see the pregnancy hormones are beginning to manifest," he said smartly.

Ciel threw a surplus coat over Sebastian's head and left the study quite pleased.

* * *

**Author's Note**: With luck, I won't be terrible with updating - -" Reviews appreciated. And yes, I realize the summary is somewhat deceiving XD


End file.
